The girl who replaced Terra
by inueo
Summary: When a new girl comes into Beast boys life, will he forget about terra...or will this girl make him?


"AH MAN!" BB sighed

"Nothing fun ever happens around here!" He sat slouching on the couch. He spent most of his Saturday lying there while Robin researched, Star and Rea talked, and Cy Build new gadgets.

He decided to grab a bunch of flowers and go see Terra.

"Ill be back later guys!" He yelled

No answer

"As usual…no one cares" He sighed.

He walked through the park and down the sidewalk. He went right up to the statue and placed the flowers in front of her.

"You always cared." BB sighed

Then his communicator went off

"Beast boy, meet us down in central jump!" Robin yelled through the communicator

"On it!" BB yelled running out of the cave.

He ran down and met with his team. The clouds were blue, and making noises. They were sparkly and gray. The titans all looked up at it.

"What is it?" Rae asked

"I am not certain" Star replied

"Aliens?" Cy asked

"Im not sure" Robin said

Then a beam of blue light shined on BB. Gently a girl drifted down, she had long white hair, a blue crystal on her forehead, a blue tube top on, and a strange skirt (blue and light orange). She fell into BB arms. The light disappeared and her eyes shot open.

She looked around as the titans stared at her. She flew up into the air.

"WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE?" she franticly yelled She flew around the titans like a buzzard.

"Calm down!" Robin yelled

She silently drifted to the ground. She looked at beast boy

She walked up to him silently. He got a nervous look on his face as she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for saving me"

He looked at her in shock. He stared at her, in her beautiful blue eyes that glimmered.

"Uh…your welcome?" He said back

She smiled at him, and then looked at the others.

"Well…who are you?"

"Im-" BB began

"The question is…who are _you_?" Rae asked

"My name is princess Kiri or Jorox…" She smiled

"Uh…im Robin" He said politely

"Raven" Rae emotionless said

"Yo, the names Cyborg!" Cy smirked

"And I am starfire your friend!" She smiled big

"Very nice to meet you all" Kiri said kindly

"Uh…so, why' a here?" BB asked

"I am banned from my planet…they say I am…dangerous…" Kiri sadly turned away and looked down

BB put his hand on her shoulder

"You don't seem dangerous to me…" He smiled

"You are very kind" She fluttered her eyes

"Why don't we head back to the tower…" Robin suggested

"Sure" the others said

----------------------------------------------------------------

BB and Kiri sat on the couch as Cy, Star, and Robin went to the store. Rae decided to stay and read.

"So…how is life on earth Beast boy?" Kiri said sliding closer.

"Eh…its…well…lonely…ever since…well… never mind" BB said looking down

Kiri lifted his chin up

"Please tell" She looked at him in the eyes. They comforted him.

"My friend Terra…she was everything to me…But she went evil…then she went good…then…she died" BB looked down.

"I am sorry. She sounds horrible" Kiri narrowed her eyes

"NO! She was amazing! She was… my friend"

"That you were in love with" Kiri finished

BB stared at her and paused

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes" She said quietly

"I did" BB looked down.

"It is alright" she smiled

Raven peaked up over the couch

She growled

"She's no good," Raven whispered.

Kiri moved closer to BB

"Y'know Kiri…for a while…you're the only person that can make me forget about terra…" BB looked at her

"I am glad… you make me forget about the outside world" Kiri flirtatiously said

They just awkwardly stared for a while

"Will you forget about her?" Kiri asked

"Terra?" BB asked

"Yes…"

"NEVER!" BB yelled in shock

"And why not?" Kiri angrily asked

"Look, Terra was amazing…" BB looked down

"But I…am better" She smirked

She placed her had on his cheek and he pulled away

"Kiri…your beautiful…and kind…and funny…" BB admitted

Kiri smiled, and Raven grinded her teeth

"But your _nothing_ compared to terra" BB looked at her in the eyes

"WHAT?" Kiri flew up into the air. Her eyes glow blue and she flew in circles screaming.

"Kiri, calm down!" BB yelled

"But I love you!" Kiri screamed

BB confusedly looked at her

"IF I CAN HAVE YOU, NO ONE SHALL!" Kiri screamed blasting through the roof

BB looked at the hole in the roof and collapsed onto the couch.

Raven sat next to him

"B-…beast boy?" She shyly asked

He looked at her sadly

"Yea…?"

"Im…im sorry" Rae sighed

He stood up

"No your not! You didn't like terra! And you didn't like Kiri!" his eyes teard up

"That's not true" Rae yelled back

"Next time tell me when you jealous tell me so we can talk! And don't say your not!" BB ran to his room

Raven stood there in shock

"What…did she do to you…who is she…who is…Kiri..?" Raven sat there, put her hands to her eyes and cried.

"Hehehehehehe, just as I planed…I will have you Beast boy…even if I have to tare all your little friends apart, limb by limb…"Kiri giggled looking through the window, then flying away.


End file.
